Running to the Past
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: Wally West returns to Jump City as the fastest man alive. He runs into his younger much angrier self. The two talk and the older speedster tells him of the future.


Wally West's head was killing him. Waking up to a clear sky the fastest man alive looked around his field of vision. He was definitely not in Keystone City anymore. He was back in Jump City the home of the Teen Titans, but that was years go.

After Barry died he took on the mantle of The Flash and left Titans East and Jinx.

Something was definitely different especially when he heard a familiar roar.

Wally ran as fast as he could downtown then he saw what was going on. Now he understood what happened.

He saw himself his younger self with jinx, and the rest of the Teen Titians. God they all looked so young

Dick was still Robin, Kori was still on earth, and everyone else was a hell of a lot younger. Then there was Cinderblock still ugly as ever.

'time to make an entrance I guess.' Wally thought to himself.

Within seconds he was there and cut through the Titans and his younger self creating a Vortex in around Cinderblock. The monster roared out while everyone else was standing in shock. When Cinderblock was up in the air Wally stopped running and jumped up and punched the rock monster hard in the head leaving a small crack. As Cinderblock hit the pavement with a hard thud his younger self looked up at him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kid Flash yelled.

'He thinks I'm Barry' Wally thought and grew a serious face.

"I'm-" Flash started to say but KF was on a role

"I don't need you Barry I told you I wanted to go solo" he yelled

Wally was starting to get tired of his younger self's talking wondering how the rest of the Titians or even Jinx put up with it.

Finally Robin spoke up to stop Kid Flash from causing more of a scene.

"We can talk this out at the tower KF", robin looked at the scarlet speedster. "You know how to get there?" He asked.

The Flash nodded and the titans and the two speedsters departed to the tower.

Wally remembered when he was Kid Flash. How stupid he was for being mad at Barry when he was only trying to protect him. Wally had left to be out on his own to try and prove Barry wrong and he made a decent name for himself alone. Then he got wrapped up with the beautiful Jinx. After that everything changed.

Once inside the tower the team along with Jinx and Wally's younger self looked at The Flash with patience.

"So, what brings you from Central City," asked Robin.

Wally gave a small laugh, "it's kind of a long story."

The younger Wally glared at his older self with annoyance and Wally looked right back at him.

"Roof now", said the scarlet speedster.

In a flash the two were on the roof of the tower looking at the sunset.

KF was about to start lashing out atThe Flash, but he put his hand up silencing him.

Wally sighed and looked at his youngerself before he spoke these words.

"I'm not Barry"

KF's eyes grew wide then turned to anger.

"Then who the hell are you!" The younger Wally yelled.

The older speedster threw back his mask showing a much older and wiser Wally West.

"Barry died five years ago… in my time I'm The Flash now" Wally said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

His younger self's eyes widened at this sudden news.

"How did he-"

"Can't have you changing the timeline so I'm not saying anything."

The older Wally West looked out into the city as the sun set. Looking back at everything he realized how childish and stupid he was back then. He was running from Barry and his family to try and make something out of himself. He wanted to get out of the shadow of The Flash, but in actuality he just wound up taking the mantle anyway.

"What about Jinx?" his younger self asked after a moment of silence.

The older Flash smiled, "She's retired from the hero business and well she's married to some regular guy in Jump, but we keep in touch every now and then."

KF looked down and sighed, but the older speedster just gave out a small laugh.

"Don't worry kid it wasn't us that drove her away we just grew apart and wanted different things she's happy and I'm happy, but don't let her go as long as you can" he said.

His younger self smiled that chestier grin and gave a nod. The fastest man alive returned the smile.

"Well kid it's been a fun chat kid and nice seeing the old gang, but I gotta get back to my time."

With a wave and a grin The Flash ran down the Titans tower and into the times stream. Kid Flash just sat there for a few moments until the rest of the Titans came up to check on him.

.

"Hey everything okay KF", asked Robin

The young Wally West smiled and grabbed Jinx pulling her into a kiss which got a groan from the Titans, but a smile from his girlfriend.

"Yeah Rob never better", he said with a smile

"


End file.
